Come Clean: a personal diary crossover
by Dementeria
Summary: This is actually a diary crossover not like a book i guess....This is from my friends and I..


**Chapter 1**

The rain slid down the window pane as I looked out of it. It felt like weeks, but it had only been two days. The pain was fresh on my heart and my mind. I looked at the people who were here to support my mom. Rebecca and Abigail stood close by her in support as my aunts rambled on about some crazy notion. The smell of smoke fermented in the house I had been happy in not even four days ago. I watched my granny light another cigarette and take a deep slug of her beer.

Everyone had been here earlier, but now it was dark and lonely as only the really close friends remained. I looked around and caught the eyes of a young girl, I had known since birth, watching me.

"What'ya reading, Andrea" I asked as she ducked her eyes back down into the bodice-ripper.

"Lady of Conquest" She replied barely looking up.

"What's it about" I tried again, hoping this time I'd get at least a sentence in reply.

"This chick and this brother and this other guy. It's kind of weird." She replied as she folded the top corner of the page and closed the book. "You ok? You look kind of pale."

Her kind words hit me hard and I knew her kindness wasn't out of character, but surprised me none the less.

"Yeah I guess I'm ok… It's just hard. You're lucky you don't have to deal with that pain." I could see the sudden pain in her deep gray eyes and knew I had been wrong to say it. "Andra…I'm sorry…I'm just…I don't know"

She looked sad and hurt. I have never seen her look that sad.

"Is that what you think? That just because I don't have a dad means I can't lose one or feel the pain like you do? You're wrong. You want to know the reason I never came to the funerals for our church? Huh? It's because my mom thought if she surrounded me with father figures I'd turn out ok. Well guess what, every time one of my 'father figures' dies I feel the same pain you're going through right now. So don't ever think I don't have the same pain, Caleb. Don't make that assumption." She stalked outside in a huff and being the shocked guy that I was followed her.

Her back was to me when I reached her.

"Go away." Was all she said to me. I reached out and set my hand softly on her shoulder.

"I really am sorry. I didn't know." I sat on the curb next to her with my hand still around her back.

She dried the tears from her eyes and looked over at me smiling sadly. "How could you have known?" She looked back down at the grass in front of her and sighed.

I have never seen a softer or more fragile girl in my life. She was beautiful. Not necessarily her face or her body but her bared soul was the most radiant thing I had ever seen. I don't even think it was the way her long curled black hair cut fell on her face or the pink bohemian skirt she wore, but in fact the fact that she had her emotions bared to me.

"Andrea, look at me." My voice somehow came out sure and steady although I was nervous as a cat on its way to the vet. Her face turned to look at me and I thought I saw fresh tears in her eyes. The next thing I knew was my lips were descending upon hers in a soft kiss. We sat like that forever, or what seemed like forever. I pulled back gently and looked into her shut eyes as she opened them.

"Wow" She said as she sighed then didn't move. I set my lips back upon her own, knowing now the sweetness awaiting me there. Her mouth parted softly and I let my own tongue go softly into her mouth as I slid my hand onto her shoulders. I could feel her hands slide around my neck and her body turn towards me. I heard the door open and quickly backed up, looking and feeling guilty.

"Ok I'll see you!" I looked up at my Aunt Eve's face and smiled.

"You going?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I'm gunna go. See ya Caleb…I'm gunna come back tomorrow…Bye Andrea..."She smiled at Andrea.

"Bye Eve" Andra replied.

We watched Eve get in her car and drive off.

"So what do we do now" I heard Andrea say.

"I don't know…How do you think our parents will take it?" I looked over at her.

She looked up at me confused. "How will they feel about what?"

"About…us…A relationship between us…"I looked into her face trying to figure out what she expected.

She sighed." I don't even know what I think about it, Caleb….It's not to fast for you?"

"No not at all…In truth I think it would fit." I held her hand and smiled softly." besides I know for a fact that you have had a crush on me for a long time" I watched as a smile break on her face.

"Yeah I guess I have…I have since we were kids…I guess we could give this a try" She shivered and I smiled and put my jacket around her shoulders.

"Thanks" We got up and smiled. I took her hand and opened the door for her and we walked in.

**AUTHOR NOTES**

So tell me what you think...all of the characters are mine so yeah...i guess thats it if you want more post a review...


End file.
